Dragon-Bound
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Everyone had believe for years that Smaug the Mighty was the last of the Fire Drakes but when a Female Black Fire Drake is found, people were scared that she would find find her way into the Mountain and fight with Smaug, but years ago she and Smaug were rivals and when they are together again they find feelings for each other that they never thought they would feel...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So I Don't know where Smaug came from, this is just something that came to me if you don't like it then please don't read this **

* * *

The Black Fire Drake

In the land of Middle-Earth the sky and land were at peace for years and years but soaring through the skies was a large black dragon its body was massive its neck was really long and so was its tail it head was like a crocodile its wings were extremely long its claws in then part of its wings the black scales on its body were like the onyx gems its belly lined with gold as if golden coins were stuck in its scales its eyes were scarlet red it was a female dragon and her name was Onyx.

Onyx had been soaring the skies trying to find a place to live she had been looking for years and never was satisfied she was coming up to a lake she landed near the shoreline and looked around. She then spotted something she got down low and slowly moved towards it. Hiding in the trees were two human hunters were hunting some animals for their families, they spotted a group of deer they slowly began to move to them trying now to scare them they slowly and quietly brought their bows out and they aimed for a few of the deer, then one of the hunters heared a noise not far from him he looked around and saw something large moving towards the deer "Um… we are not alone…" he whispered

The other looked at him then saw the large creature as well "What is that?" he asked

"I don't know…"

Suddenly it pounced out and landed on the group of deer the hunters jumped in surprise to it they saw that it took the deer away from there they quietly moved to it and once they got a better view their eyes widened to see a Black Dragon eating the now dead group of deer "A Dragon? Here?" one of the hunters asked

"I thought Smaug was the last one but it looks like there is another…" the other said

They stayed hidden from the dragon, Onyx ate her kill like she had not eaten in days she was so hungry that it wasn't even funny she then heared a sound she lifted her head from her meal and looked around she then returned to her meal not even seeing the humans near her once she was done with her meal she laid her head down on the ground closed her eyes and fell asleep. The hunters came out to see she was asleep they looked at each other "What do we do?" one asked

"Go back to town get the master…" the other said

The one nodded and headed into town the other stayed and slowly walked to the sleeping dragon he was scared and amazed at the creature he had been with it for hours "What is the meaning of taking me out here?"

The hunter looked to see his friend and the master coming towards him and the dragon once the master got to them his eyes widened to see the Dragon "Is that... what I think it is?" he asked

The hunters nodded "We were hunting and it killed and ate the deer that we had found and we didn't know what to do about it…" on said

The master looked at the Dragon "Hmm it looks like Smaug but black… could it be… a fire drake?" he asked

"Smaug is the last fire drake in Middle-Earth this was can't be one as well…" the other replied

"We'll find out seen enough carefully get it to the cage…" the master said

The hunters nodded and they got help to move the dragon away to another place. The next day had come and they finally moved the dragon out of the forest and into a huge cage she was still asleep to the people of lake-town had heared to noise coming from outside of it and they wondered what was going on one in particular was a female elf she didn't know what was up but she went to see as well once they all got to the cage the elf got though and once she was there her eyes widened she then moved through the crowd and found the master "What is the meaning of this?" she asked

The master and the hunters looked at her "Ah Liarel we were just talking about you… we need your help…" the master said

The young elf glared at him "You need me to find out more on this dragon don't you?" she asked

"Yes." One of the hunters said

Liarel rolled her eyes she looked at the dragon again she slowly moved to it "It's definitely a fire drake … but it looks a little different…" she said

"What do you mean?" the master asked

Liarel didn't answer him she looked really carefully once she found out why it looked different she rushed out of the cage "It's a female *looks at them* you must kill it…" she said

The master and the hunters just looked at her "What? Why should we?" they asked

Liarel just stared at them in shock "You're not going to keep her are you?" she asked

"I must know where it came from and-." The master said

"Female fire drakes are more ferocious then the males and if you make her cry for help Smaug in the mountain well hear her and come to get her…" Liarel replied

They began to laugh at her "That dragon hasn't been seen for years." One of the hunters said

Liarel was shocked to this she was their dragon expert and they were not taking her warning? She was not happy "Are you crazy? I know Dragons more than any of you and you are saying that he would come to help her?" she asked

"Once I get what I need we'll get rid of it then…" the master replied

Liarel shook her head "It'll be your downfall…" she said then left

"Elves… they think they know everything…" the human said

Then they heared the dragon groan and they moved to it. Onyx slowly opened her eyes to find herself chain and trapped in a large cage she looked around to see humans all around her she growled and fought her restrains "The Dragon's awake left us see if she is as strong as the great dragon in the mountain!" one said

Onyx's eyes widened to that she looked at the human that said it then at the mountain she had a spark of hope for her kind if it was a fire Drake like her she could rebuild her kind then a human walked into the cage he had something in his hands that Onyx knew that it can hurt her body she growled her chest began to glow and she breathed her fire on him turning him to ash the humans backed away in fear to that Onyx fought her restrains again she didn't noticed another had walked in and grabbed the thing that the other day she suddenly cried in pain and stopped her struggles she glared at the human again her chest glowed and she breathed fire but the human evaded her she tried to hit him but he kept moving he hit her and she cried really loud.

Within the mountain and hidden in the piles of gold laid a mighty dragon he laid in Peace but then he heared a cry from outside of the mountain he opened his eyes and lifted his head he knew that kind of a cry it was a cry for help and it sound like… his eyes widened he got up and headed out of the mountain. He busted out of the mountain and headed to the sounds of the cries once he got a better view of what was going him he couldn't believe who it even was "She's alive." He said

He then roared in anger and headed towards her the people all cowered in fear and looked to see the dragon coming towards them they all ran in fear once he landed he killed all that was in his way and moved to her. Onyx laid there in pain she felt the chains come off she opened her eyes and looked to see a familiar face she couldn't believe it "S-Smaug?" she asked

"Get up Onyx." Smaug replied

Onyx did as he asked they looked into each other's eyes "Come with me Onyx." Smaug said

He lifted into the air and Onyx did the same they both then flew to the Lonely Mountain.

**Me: Well there you have it the first chapter of my Hobbit story I do hope you like this, it came to me last night and I liked it :) please review and fav**

**EDIT 1: This and the Second chapters are changed to one make them better and better and too this one explain how Onyx was captured the second chapter well have the Memory in it I hope you like the change :)**

**EDIT 2: The female elf's name was changed the other didn't sound right for this and I like this name better I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon-Bound

A Past Memory

Onyx had followed Smaug to the Lonely mountain she didn't know why he had helped her mean she was his rival and he had never helped her before they landed in front of the gates to the kingdom, Smaug looked at her and she looked at him "Where have you been?" he asked

It had been a while since she heared his deep voice "Around…" Onyx replied

Smaug just looked at her, for not seeing him for 5 hundred years his attitude had not changed at all "Really?" he asked "And what pry tell were you doing near lake town?"

"I didn't even see a town there ok… and I had no Idea you were still alive after what happened!" she growled

Smaug was taken back to her sudden yelling "You thought I was dead?" he asked

Onyx nodded and looked away "I thought I was the only one left of our kind…" she replied

Smaug moved to her and lifted her head "Well, you are not Onyx." he said

Onyx looked into his eyes "Why?" she asked

Smaug looked at her confused "What do you mean?" he asked

Onyx looked away "Why did you help me? You never had helped me before…" she replied

Smaug just looked at her "I couldn't let them get you Onyx…" he said

Onyx looked up at him she was a little confused to that "I'm your rival Smaug… that is what I don't understand…" she replied

"We both are what is left of our kind Onyx… we must stay together to make sure we survive." Smaug replied

Onyx looked into his eyes as he looked into hers they stayed like that for a while then a memory came back to her from years and years ago.

=Dreams= (Memory)

In the North there were hundreds of Fire drakes of different colors they all lived together happy but two of them were stronger than the rest one of Onyx herself she was the Alpha female tho she didn't lead Drakes her mother and Father did she was an Alpha at birth meaning she could go off and start a new group of Fire Drakes somewhere else the other was a Male he too was an Alpha he looked like Onyx but his scales were red and eyes were golden his name… was Smaug the two of them were big rivals every day they would test themselves to see who was the better Alpha Fire Drake, some days Smaug would win and others Onyx would.

The elder dragons had looked at the two and thought it would be good if they become mates and make a strong group of Fire Drakes Onyx and Smaug really didn't want this they wanted nothing to do with each other but it seemed they had no choice Onyx was resting her head down on a rock she looked to the side a few times to see Smaug looking at her in the same way… she growled and looked away "Onyx enough."

Onyx looked at her mother and looked away "Why do I have to be with *looks at Smaug again* HIM!" she growled

"The two of are the strongest among us Onyx… and the elders always say who should be with who… that is our why Onyx and you'll have to live with it." Her mother replied

Onyx growled again "It's not fair!" she growled

"Life isn't fair…" her mother replied and walked away

Onyx didn't take her eyes off of Smaug they were looking deep into each other's eyes Smaug had the same thing inside of him he really didn't want to be with her but again he had to he sighed "SMAUG, ONYX!" a voice shouted

Onyx and Smaug get up and headed towards the voice "What it is?" they asked

"Were are under attack the Dragons from the South are coming!" the guard said

Onyx and Smaug looked at each other then they headed out to find the Dragons of the south they meet up with them and glared "Well, well, well I didn't think they would send their WEAKEST dragons to stop US…" one of them said

Smaug growled to that not another word was said the two dragons fought the them and they were winning the battle Smaug was on the ground using his fire of the dragons coming at him Onyx was doing the same but in the air they had driven the Dragons back and the leader looked at them "Too bad that you both are not at 'home' right now… but things are going to be different… and this well show you to NOT MESS WITH US!" he said then left

Smaug and Onyx were confused to this then they had smelled something Onyx span her head around and her eyes widened to see smoke coming from where they live she took flight and so did Smaug they both got back to find everything… destroyed Onyx was in shock she couldn't believe her eyes she then started to move to were her mother and father should be "Onyx stop!" Smaug said

Onyx stopped and looked at him "I'm going Smaug… you can't tell me what to do." She said

Smaug looked into her eyes she then looked away and ran leaving Smaug behind her, she finally got there to find it burned down to nothing she looked to the side and her eyes began to water there laying lifeless was both her parents she slowly moved to them and nudged her mother but no response she couldn't believe it… she looked around every dragon she knew… her friends, her parents, the elders… all dead she then lifted herself up and started to move back to why she left Smaug but was she got back he was not there she looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight she then took flight and left the worth to find a place to live and she feared that she was the last of her kind…

=Dreams= (Memory)

"Come on."

Onyx came back into reality and she looked at Smaug he was entering the mountain Onyx followed him they had walked for a while and when they entered a large chamber, Onyx's eyes widened as she looked around there was gold everywhere she just couldn't believe it Smaug looked at her and smiled "You little devil." She said and looked at him "I know you loved gold but this is pushing it."

Smaug rolled his eyes to that he moved more into the chamber, Onyx watched him she then continued to follow him. They both got to the bottom Smaug turned to her "You should rest…" he said

Onyx looked at him she then went and laid down on a pile of the treasure and looked at him, Smaug moved away from her then did the same farther away from her Onyx just watched him after a while she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Smaug watched her even tho she felt like a rival to him still but seeing her now after 5 hundred year she was beautiful, her scales were a darker black then he remembered and taller tho Smaug was always taller than her but she was almost the same height as him now just by looking at her he thought they were the only ones left of their kind they could save their species.

But he didn't know if she still considered him her main rival and when you are rivals they don't want to be mates Smaug sighted and lowered him head, tho Onyx had closed her eyes she was not asleep she heared him sigh she opened her eyes slightly to look at him she knew that they were the last of their kind she didn't want to be with him before but if this was to save their kind she was going to consider. It they had rested there for hours, Smaug then lifted his head he looked at her before he got up and started to move to her Onyx looked at him and lifted her up "What is it? She asked

"Come I want to show you around…" Smaug replied

Onyx looked at him then she got up and they both walked through Erebor she was really impressed with the place she couldn't believe that that this was where he has been all these years, Smaug looked at her a few times but every time Onyx would look at him he would look away from her she didn't know why but she didn't like it they continued to explore and they came back to the chamber with all of the gold, Smaug went and laid on the treasure "It's impressive Smaug… you really had outdone yourself here." Onyx said

That made Smaug smile to her comment he normally never did but that comment did he liked it then Onyx went and laid on some of her own pile of the treasure they both laid their heads down Onyx fell asleep but Smaug watched her as she slept something had told him that he needed to be with her he looked away in his thoughts. _She would want to be with me tho. _He thought

He sighed and looked at her again he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he fell sleep.

**Me: Ya it's short but I think it's good I hope you like it :) please review and fav**

**EDIT: There it's changed the memory in in this chapter now I hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon-Bound

Rivals or Lovers?

Onyx had been living in the Lonely Mountain with Smaug for about a week now and she didn't know what was going on inside of her body a part of her told her that she mustn't be with him they were RIVALS, but another said that she should to save their species she was torn on what to do. She and Smaug were resting on their own piles of treasure Onyx was in her thoughts thinking to herself about her situation she sighed, Smaug had watched her the whole time he was awake trying to think of how they were going to live together in the mountain if she was not wanting to be his mate._ What am I thinking?!_ He asked himself

He was Smaug one of the most powerful dragons in Middle-Earth when he wants something he takes it and right now he wanted Onyx to be his and she would be his even if she didn't want it, Onyx opened her eyes and lifted her head Smaug watched her carefully she looked at him "Smaug…" he said "I've been thinking…"

Smaug looked into her eyes "We are what is left of out kind… and I will be willing to save it…" Onyx continued

He was not expecting her to say that to him "But…" she said

"But what?" he asked

"I want to keep this like the old days and I think you know what I mean by that…" she replied

Smaug knew exactly what she meant and he grinned to it she grinned back "I knew you wouldn't resist…" replied said

Smaug got up and moved to her "How could I Onyx?" he asked

Onyx got up and looked at him "Then we'll need to get to the gates of the mountain." She said

Smaug then headed out she followed soon after, just outside of the mountain the ruined city of Dale there was Liarel walking in the ruins she was heading to the field between Dale and Erebor. _Tell me that I'm there Dragon expert and never listen to me… why did I bother with Lake Town anyway?_

Suddenly Liarel felt the earth shake she had hidden herself away "I hope you are ready." A voice said

Liarel knew the voice it was Smaug's and she was wondering who or what he was talking to. _What is he doing awake now? _She thought

"I am always ready Smaug, just don't hold back." Another said

Liarel didn't know that voice she then peeked to see what was going on and her eyes widened to see Smaug and another Dragon she remembered the other dragon. _I told them!_ She thought

"I won't Onyx." Smaug said to her

"Bring it on." Onyx replied

Smaug then went to attack Onyx but she moved away and attacked him with her wing he growled a little and looked at her "Oh my have all of those years in the mountain made you slower?" Onyx asked

"You wish." Smaug replied

He tackled her to the ground Onyx spread her wings out and flapped him onto his face he growled again Onyx's chest then began to glow and she breathed her fire on him to get him off of her, Smaug growled loudly and back away once she was on her feet Smaug did the same thing on her she glowed lowly she lifted into the air and then swopped down to attack. Smaug saw it coming he dodged and attacked her she feel to the ground she looked at him "And what about you Onyx? You don't seem to be giving it your all?" he asked

"All I have been doing what fight the Dragons of the south Smaug, they are no fun to fight with… not like you." Onyx replied

Onyx got up and charged at him tacking him he got her off him and they growled at each other "How I have missed this." Smaug said

"Same here Smaug… it has been too long…" Onyx replied as her chest glowed again

She unleashed her fire on him once more but he got away from its line of fire and attacked her face, Onyx roared as his claw hit her face she backed away from him she lifted her claw to her face she felt a deep cut under her eye she then looked at him "What is the matter Onyx? Can't take a little beating?" he asked

Onyx growled to that she charged at him once again, the two dragons to fight each other for a while Liarel watched this she never saw two dragon fight each other before it confused her._ Why in Middle earth would they fight?_ She asked herself

, finally Onyx had pinned Smaug to the ground he looked up at her, she grinned at him "Looks like I have won…" she said

Smaug growled, Onyx looked into him eyes "You are strong and I like that... I well be your mate." She said lowly

Liarel's eyes widened to that and Smaug was shocked to hear her say that but he was happy "Just don't take it too far…" Onyx continued

Smaug laid there for a while then he got Onyx off of him, she landed on her back and he moved on top of her "I won't go too far Onyx…" he replied

Onyx grinned to him "Good…" was all she said back to him

Smaug grinned again Liarel was in shock. _I must get to the forest and get more info about their kind._ She thought

She tried to move away quietly but she had slipped on some of the fallen stone, Smaug and Onyx looked at the ruined town "Shot." Liarel lowly said

She then ran for it trying to get away from the Dragons as fast as she could but Onyx had flown to her and landed right in front of her Liarel stopped and tried to run the other way but Smaug was behind her they glared at her "Crap!" she said

"What is this?" Onyx asked "An Elf here?"

Liarel didn't know what to do she was trapped between the two Dragons she tried to slowly moved away from them "What are you doing here?" Smaug asked

Liarel couldn't muster the courage to speak to them she continued to slowly move away "He asked you a question Elf… answer him!" Onyx growled

Again she didn't say a word she looked to the side before looking at Onyx again then she slipped away from the Dragons sight, Onyx and Smaug growled to this they tried to find the human but they stopped looking and headed back to the mountain, Liarel watched them leave into the mountain "I have to tell the others." She said lowly

Liarel then ran off heading for the home of the Wood Elves.

**Me: Wow she willing becomes Smaug's mate and if she didn't Smaug would of forced it but she wanted it and I hope you like the little fight between them... please review and fav**

**EDIT: I took the human out and just my Elf in it she will be showing up again she that is why I put her here :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon-Bound

The Arkenstone

Onyx and Smaug were back inside the mountain now resting beside each other Onyx was asleep and had cuddled into him tho Smaug was awake and had one of his wings around her, he still was a stunned that she willing become his but he thought it was easier than by force he smiled as she slept beside him. Onyx kept moving her head around as she slept but not too much that it bothered Smaug, to be honest she thought she made the right choice to be with him tho in the beginning she would have fought it but now she didn't she wanted this now and she was going to help their kind.

She then started to wake up, Smaug lifted his wing allowing her to move freely she opened her eyes and lifted her head "Sleep well?" he asked

Onyx looked at him "Yes…" she replied

"Good…" he said back

They had looked into each other's eyes for a while Onyx had felt something inside of her towards Smaug that she never thought she would feel towards him of all dragons in Middle-Earth but she felt it, Smaug felt the same way for her they knew what it was but they didn't want to fully admit it… not yet. Then Onyx saw something at the corner of her eye she looked past him to a large white jewel, Smaug looked to where she was and he smiled he carefully pushed the jewel towards her with his tail Onyx never took her eyes off it, it was beautiful "You like it?" he asked

Onyx looked at the jewel then at him "I do…" she replied

Smaug smiled at her "The Heart of the Mountain…" he said

Onyx looked back at it "Also known as the Arkenstone…" Smaug continued

"It's beautiful…" Onyx replied

_Like you are…_ Smaug thought "Yes it is…"

Onyx never took her eyes off the stone its light was so stunning to her that she just couldn't get them off it till Smaug covered the Arkenstone she looked at him "It's our precious Jewel… and we well keep it with us forever." He said

Onyx smiled to that "I do have a question…" she said

Smaug looked into her eyes "What is it?" he asked

"What was the reasoning you took this place? I mean some of it was for the treasure but…. Is there another reason?" she asked

Smaug looked deep into her eyes he then moved his claw closer to her "You are right some of it was because of the treasure… but there was another reason…" he replied

Onyx looked at him "I do love being surrounded by treasure and riches but it would be better to share it with the one that would live with me for the rest of time…" Smaug continued

She knew what he meant and felt her cheeks heat up to that Smaug smiled to see her like this "And now… you are here and you are my mate…" he continued and then nuzzled her

Onyx jumped a little to that, she was taken by surprise "Shh don't be shy…" he whispered into her ear

She then relaxed she let loss a purr, closed her eyes and she nuzzled back she never thought she would nuzzle Smaug ever in her life but she was and she liked it, Smaug smiled to this he loved that she was nuzzling him back and purring a little. They had been like this for a while Smaug pulled away from her Onyx opened her eyes and looked at him "Smaug I…" Onyx started to say

"Shh…" Smaug whispered

Onyx looked deep into his eyes she then felt him wrap his tail around hers she looked back to see it too then Smaug pulled her face to look at him and as he wrapped his wing around her again pulling her to him, Onyx didn't want what was happening but her face was hearting up like crazy, Smaug then moved his face to her neck Onyx looked away she felt him lick her neck slowly and gently her eyes widened "S-Smaug…" she said

Smaug didn't answer her he just continued to lick her neck Onyx began to panic she pushed him away he looked at her "I'm not ready…" she cried

He looked into her eyes he took his wing off, unwrapped his tail from hers and lightly nuzzled her "I'm sorry I went too far…" he whispered

Onyx looked at him she was glad he didn't push her into it "Just let me know when you are ready Onyx…" he whispered

"Don't worry… I well…" she replied

Smaug smiled to that he did understand that she was younger then him but both had not felt any romantic feelings towards anyone before so he didn't want to push her they laid their heads down on the treasure they never took their eyes off of each other until Onyx had fallen asleep again Smaug cuddled into her and he too fell asleep.

**Me: Yes I had the Arkenstone in this as well I thought because it was lost to the Dwarves years ago I thought it would at least show up a few times in my story I do hope you like this chapter... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon-Bound

Past Encounters

It had been about 3 months since Onyx had been with Smaug and she was falling for him more everyday of her life with him she never wanted to leave his side ever again she feared that if she did she would see him again, Onyx was just waking up to find that she was alone she looked around but Smaug was not in sight she got up and started to look for him but as she went forward a step she heared a sound of a hurricane coming in she looked to see him flying towards her with something in his claws it looked like he killed a bear, Smaug dropped the it in front of her and landed "Eat Onyx…" he said

Onyx turned to the dead bear and began to tear the flesh for the meat she grasped it with her claws as she did so taking her time, Smaug soon joined her with his own meal Onyx had never eaten meat from a bear before just deer, cows, wolfs but never a bear and she had never tasted anything like it before she devoured it. Once she was done she licked her lips from any blood that can from it, she looked at Smaug he had finished his as well, he got up and moved to her "Did you like it?" he asked

"It was good." She replied

Smaug smiled and nuzzled her Onyx purred and nuzzled back "I have to scout the area real quick I'll be back…" He said

"Ok…" Onyx replied

Smaug pulled away from her and he lifted up and took flight Onyx laid down and rested her head she was in her thoughts, no matter what she did she could not get Smaug out of her mind lately she didn't know why tho she sighed and waited for him to return. Hours had past she was still waiting for him to return she heared him finally return he flew to her landed beside Onyx she was lying down but she wasn't asleep, Smaug nudge her she opened her eyes and looked at him she smiled "Shh…" he whispered

Onyx felt her heart beating fast inside of her she knew why and she didn't deny it now, she got up and pushed Smaug onto his back he was taken my surprise to that Onyx had gotten on top of him and looked into his eyes. Smaug looked into hers he didn't know what happened just now and was confused to all of it "I can't deny this now…" she said lowly

Smaug looked at her even more confused suddenly she brought her face to his and nuzzled him wrapping her tail around his "I am bound to you and you alone…" she whispered

His eyes widened to hear her saying that "I'll never be with anyone else nor would I want to…" she continued "I love you…"

Smaug thought he was dreaming he looked into her eyes as she pulled away from him he brought his claw to her face and smiled "I love you too…" he replied

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, then Smaug wrapped his tail around hers and wrapped his wings around her pulling her into a kiss. Onyx immediately melted into it and kissed back she closed her eyes she laid on him and purring loudly she didn't want this moment to end she loved it she felt him hold her close to him she purred louder and louder opening her mouth to deepen the kisses she moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Smaug was enjoying this himself he didn't want it to end either but they then pulled away for air and they looked into each other's eyes again Onyx snuggled into him and purred "You are bound to me and I am bound to you…" Smaug said

Onyx smiled to that she loved him now more then she would ever have thought she would, she purred loudly. They both had been each other's embrace for hours not wanting to let each other go, Onyx was now asleep in his hold, Smaug had her so close to him that he could hear her heart beating he smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck he heared a loud purr escape her lips, he slowly and carefully moved Onyx off him and laid her beside him still holding her close and still had his tail around hers.

Onyx had her claws on his shoulders her face close to his chest purring endlessly after a while she was waking up again she opened her eyes and looked at him he looked at her, Smaug smiled he saw in her eyes that she loved him and never wanted to be without him in her life. After a while Onyx and Smaug let each other lot she got up and stretched her wings and her legs out, he watched her as she did so she then looked at him "Smaug tell me…" she said "Why did you have to scout the area?"

Smaug looked into her eyes he sighed "I'm guessing you know that this mountain once belonged to Dwarves?" he asked

"Yes I do…" Onyx replied

Smaug got up and looked deep into her eyes "Some of the Dwarves escaped that day…" he said

"I see… your waiting till they came back or?" Onyx asked

"They well… they will try to take the mountain again but I'm not going to let it happen I'll smell them before they even get near…" Smaug replied

Onyx could see that he hated dwarves she looked away in her thoughts she sighed Smaug looked at her "Onyx? What's wrong?" he asked

She looked at him "Something just came to me… it's nothing." She replied

Smaug moved closer to her "Onyx… tell me what it is…" he said

Onyx looked into his eyes she sighed and looked away again "It's just… I have encountered Dwarves myself and… nearly got killed…" she replied

Smaug's eyes widened to that "Where and when did that happen?" he asked

"It was years ago… in Moria." Onyx replied

"Mines of Moria…" Smaug said

Onyx nodded "I did live there for a while I was not alone *Looks at Smaug* Orcs were everywhere but they never bothered me." She replied

"They know not to mess with us…" Smaug said

"Yes… one day Dwarves came to the mines and battled the Orcs, I… I just went out to see what was going on the Dwarves saw me and most of them were in fear of me but there was one…" Onyx replied "Something told me that I had to kill this one Dwarf… but as I tried to… an orc attacked me as he was trying to get the dwarf."

"I know the story of the Dwarves and the orcs in Moria Onyx… you have encountered the same dwarves that escaped the day I had taken the mountain." Smaug replied

Onyx looked at him "Then you must know what Dwarf I'm referring to…" she said

Smaug nodded "Oakenshield…" he replied

Onyx looked away and growled at the name Smaug knew it then that she had hatred for the Dwarves and Oakenshield he nuzzled her face "If they do come we will not let them take away what is ours…" he whispered

"I am with you Smaug and if they do come… we well kill them…" Onyx replied

Smaug smiled and continued to nuzzle her they both then laid on the treasure Onyx snuggled into him and fell asleep Smaug wrapped his wing around her and with his tail he slowly poured the treasure onto them "Rest now Onyx… rest and get your strength up…" he whispered

He heared her let out a purr he smiled lowered his head and rested beside her.

**Me: Yes Onyx had encountered the Dwarves of Erebor she hates them as much as Smaug dose I hope you liked it :)... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon-Bound

Bound to Smaug

3 weeks had past Onyx was sitting just outside of the mountain she was watching the sky and the land she had glanced onto lake town and she let loose a growl she never forgot what they did to her before Smaug helped her out she hated them and just wanted to destroy the town but she just stayed were she was, she then looked at herself she had a lot of battle scare on her body but there were others she had tried to hide she sighed and looked up again "Onyx you coming back?" she heared Smaug ask her

She turned her head to see him "Yes love…" she replied

Onyx got up and moved towards him Smaug waited for her as Onyx pasted him he saw her scares and some were not from him when they use to battle all the time he had not seen them before he wondered how she got them, they both walked to the main chamber with their treasure Onyx laid on it Smaug moved right to her he laid beside her he then placed his claw on where her 'hidden' scares her eyes widened and she tried to hide them again "Onyx… why are you trying to hide those?" he asked

Onyx slowly turned her head to him they locked eyes she knew that he will wait for an answer for a long time she sighed lowering her head "Onyx?" he asked again

"I'm sorry Smaug… but… those ones had been from long ago and… I don't want to be reminded of it…" Onyx replied

Smaug just looked at her he didn't know why she would even said that he lowered his head onto her neck "Onyx… now you have me curious about it…" he whispered

Onyx sighed and lifted herself up Smaug moved out of the way she looked at him "After the Moria encounter… I passed out when I woke up again I found myself in a cage…" she replied

Smaug looked at her funny "A Cage?" he asked

"Not just any cage… it was one that are used to contain gladiators in… from the Dragons of the South!" Onyx replied

Smaug's eyes widened to that "How did they-?" he asked

"I guess they found me passed out and took me to their arena…. Most of my scares are from battling in that place." Onyx replied

Smaug didn't like that they did this to her at all, Onyx looked away and lowly growled to the memories she had then she really hated to think about it. Smaug could see that she was not happy but he left it alone he looked at her "How did you escape?" he asked

Onyx looked at him again "I broke free and as they tried to get me I killed them all that got in my way…" she replied

Smaug looked into her eyes for a while before he moved to her and nuzzled into her neck Onyx let out a purr and she smiled and nuzzled him back he nuzzled into her that she ended up on her back and he was over her she looked into his eyes her face went red he looked at her "Oops…" he said

Onyx grinned at him Smaug looked at her funny till she pushed him off her and got over him he looked at her confused and shocked "You might of done that on porpoise." She replied

Smaug was about to say something to her but she leaned in and kissed him closing his eyes he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her Onyx purred loudly to that and she moaned as well she was loving this she loved him and she wanted him they pulled away from each other looking into each other's eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a while then Smaug moved her off him and moved onto her Onyx smiled she knew what he had in mind.

**(Sex Sense if you are not 18+ or don't like this please don't read it)**

Smaug had got on top of her and looked into her eyes "You are ready this time Onyx?" he asked

Onyx pulled his head down to hers and kissed him that told him she was ready and wanted him, he closed his eyes, he kissed her back and hold her body close Onyx moaned to that she felt his body against hers. Her face began to heat up like crazy to him touching her body like never before and she was loving it, Smaug pulled away slightly and moved to her neck he began to lick it, she purred and moaned as he did so he moved his face to her ear "I love it when you purr…" he whispered

Onyx smiled and held him close to her "It's because I love you…" she replied

Smaug smiled again he held her body down and nuzzled her face "I love you too Onyx… I'll try to be gentle with you…" he said

"I'll hold you to that…" she replied

Smaug then continued to kiss and lick her neck Onyx moaned more and louder, she pulled his body closer to her and wrapped herself around him. Smaug loosened his hold on her a little and moved his face down to her lower area Onyx watched him she knew what he was about to do her face was really, really red, she let out a loud moan and throw her head back moaning like crazy Smaug looked at her and smiled as he continued his actions he thrusted his tongue into her body more making her moan louder and louder she was loving this "S-Smaug… d-deeper!" she moaned

And that was what he did deeper in he went and she moaned so loud that is filled the chamber around them, her face was red as it can be. Smaug flicked his tongue inside of her body Onyx had her eyes shut moaning like no tomorrow finally she released and he moaned and licked it all up, Smaug then pulled his tongue out he pulled away and looked into her scarlet eyes "You taste wonderful." he grinned "And I believe it would be your turn…"

Onyx grinned as well she knew what he meant by that "I believe it is." She replied

Smaug moved off of her and she got up and pushed him down onto the treasure below them she got on him and looked down to his lower area, Smaug just grinned at her he waited for her to do something. Onyx lowered her head to his lower area and she wrapped her mouth around his member, upon it Smaug closed his eyes and let out a moan Onyx looked at him and smiled she began to suck on it making him moan louder and longer. Smaug looked at her as she continued her actions he really enjoyed it and never thought it would be Onyx to give him this kind of pleasure he throw his head back his body was about to release Onyx wrapped her tongue around it Smaug moaned loudly as he released it all into her mouth she moaned and drank it up once she was done she lifted her head and licked her lips "Like it?" he asked her

Onyx looked at him and smiled "I loved it." She replied

Smaug grinned at her again she got off him he got up and looked at her "Ready for the main event?" he asked

"You know I am Smaug…" Onyx replied

Smaug smiled "Then you know what to do…" he said

Onyx turned her back to him she moved her tail out of the way and turned her head to look at him, Smaug then mounted her and looked into her eyes "Just relax my love…" he said

Onyx nodded and relaxed her body, Smaug didn't wait any longer he moved himself closer and then slowly entered her body making her gasp upon entry, Onyx closed her eyes and slowly gripped the treasure under her. Smaug nuzzled her neck and whispers words into her ears calming her as he slowly entered her more, Onyx yelped as Smaug broke thought her barrier she gripped the treasure under her trying to relax really, really hard Smaug knew that she was feeling pain and he tried to comfort her "Shh I know it hurts… but it's the first time… it'll go away my love…" he whispered

Onyx took deep breaths as her body slowly adjusted to him inside her a few tears had fallen from her eyes but then she finally felt the pain go away she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to him they looked into each other's eyes. Smaug moved his upper body towards her and began to thrust in and out of her, Onyx closed her eyes and moaned on the first thrust and she wrapped her tail around him. Smaug nuzzled her and continued his actions both of them were heating up from their ritual, Onyx slightly turned her head to him "Faster…" she said

Smaug grinned and fastened his thrusts Onyx purred and moaned loudly to this, her face was red and her body was heating up like crazy Smaug thrusted into her faster and harder each time he moaned as well, the chamber felt really hot around them suddenly Onyx's eyes snapped open and she gasped "S-Smaug!" she moaned

Smaug's grin widened and he found her sweet spot and aimed for it hitting it over and over again making her moans sweet to his ears pleasure was all over her body the pain that once was there was all gone she looked at him again "H-harder… p-please…" she said

Smaug thrusted harder as she asked him to, Onyx started to feel that she was reaching her climax she was getting tired but she remained awake for her lover. Smaug was feeling his as well he thrusted a few more times before he grabbed a hold of her and groaned as he released into her body Onyx moaned really, really loud upon it, feeling his seed move through her body they both had collapsed on the treasure, before Smaug pulled out he licked Onyx's neck and had bitten her hard, she cried a little upon it but she knew that he was marking her as his so no one would clam her she unwrapped her tail and laid there, Smaug pulled away from the bite and pulled out of her.

**(Sex Sense Over)**

Onyx panted heavily she looked at Smaug as he laid next to her once he was rested she snuggled into him and purred "I love you Smaug…" she whispered

Smaug smiled and he wrapped his wing around her and nuzzled into her neck "I love you too." He replied

Onyx and Smaug stayed like that for a while before she had fallen asleep do to _exhaustion_ Smaug held her close to him and nuzzled her more "I will always love you Onyx… til the day I die…" he whispered

He saw Onyx form a smile on her lips he smiled and laid his head down and with his tail pouring the treasure on top of them both and fell asleep himself with her.

**Me: Yes they did it and if you had never read my stories before this is a rare thing when my OC is willingly doing this most of them are forced into it but I do really hope you like this and look forward to the next :D... please review and fav**


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon-Bound

Together Forever

Onyx and Smaug had been together for days now and their love/Bond were getting stronger and stronger everyday they loved each other so must that they both never wanted to leave each other's side. Onyx was asleep under the treasure she would sometimes move her head and make the treasure fall off but now fully, Smaug was beside her but he was awake and under the treasure as well he kept Onyx close to him as she slept she let loss a purr to which he smiled to that. Suddenly he heared a loud noise he lifted his head the treasure fell off him he looked to other decision it was in Onyx was awakened by it she also lifted her head "What was that?" she asked

"I'm not sure *looks at her* stay here Onyx." Smaug said

Onyx nodded Smaug got up and flew off to where the noise came from Onyx lowered her head closed her eyes but was not asleep she kept herself alert to her surroundings, Smaug traveled through to where the noise was but when he got there nothing was there he was confused to what was going on he turned to leave when he felt that someone or something was near he growled and began to look for this thing "Who is there?" he asked

He got no answer but he was not just going to leave he lowered his head to the ground and scouted around the area but nothing was showing itself up he growled again, suddenly he heared the treasure move he span his head to where it was coming from but still didn't see anything but he knew where it was heading and he started to head back to his mate. Onyx was still resting there she heared gold coins move she raised her head and looked around she glued her eyes of the falling treasure she growled lowly and got up she moved away "What is this?" she asked

Onyx never saw any one around but treasure was moving all over the place she then heared the sound of Smaug's wings coming towards her she looked to see him "Smaug what is going on?" she asked

"I do not know but we must find this out and stop it…" he replied

Onyx nodded they both started to search the mountain Onyx looked high and low she was about to get back to Smaug when "I think we lost him."

Onyx stopped and looked to where she heared the voice she growled and slowly moved towards it "I told you we should not have come here I know we are going to die!" another voice said

"Oh ya well if you didn't try to run and make the treasure go all over the place we would have been fine."

Onyx snuck up to see two humans below her she lowly growled she remembered them as the hunters that found her from lake town it seemed they had forgotten about her cause they were only talking about Smaug, she got down to the lower level and she growled loud enough for them to stop arguing and froze in fear Onyx started to come into their line of sight and looked right at them growling louder they started to back away in fear "Oh crap!" one of them said

Onyx smirked and tuned to them "Time to die little humans…" she said

They continued to back away and they heared a loud thud behind them they looked to see Smaug there they were trapped between the two dragons "There is no escape… your fates are sealed!" he said

The two humans were now terrified for their lives Onyx and Smaug were closing in on them till Onyx stopped and her chest began to light up with fire but before she unleashed it one of the humans suddenly grabbed the other and ran into a hidden area as she unleashed her fire she growled to see them escape her she moved to where they ran into too she tried to look for them she roared in anger "I want their blood!" she roared

Smaug was pleased to hear that from her and he didn't want to disappoint her "You well….. I'll make such of it." He replied

Onyx looked at him then they went looking for the two humans they didn't see that they were hiding really well "We'll never get out not with that female here…" one of them whispered

"I can't believe he kept her alive I thought he would have killed her."

"Think about it… they are the last of the fire drakes of course he wouldn't have killed her."

They looked at one another "I'm sorry I forgot." He replied

"Let's just get out of here please."

They both then tried to sneak out of the mountain, Onyx was still trying to locate the humans her rage was driving her crazy her chest blowing like ready to unleash her fire she looked around carefully trying to hear the sounds of the humans if they were near her. _I well have their blood…_ she thought

Suddenly heared something she flung her head around and she growled lowly and slowly moved towards the area. She entered a large chamber it looked to be a forging area for weapons and armor, tho she was so focused on finding those humans she continued to move through the area. She then stopped and closed her eyes trying to hear any voices or movements around her. _Shh she'll hear us…_ she faintly hear

Onyx opened her eyes and looked into the direction and growled her chest glowed and she moved towards them before she unleashed her fire "Oh crap go, GO!" one of the humans cried

Onyx saw them dodge out of the way she closed her mouth slightly her chest still glowed and she looked at them as they were running she reared "YOU WILL DIE!" she reared

She ran after them trying to cut their path to catch them but it wasn't really working she chased them into the main hall and she finally caught them the two humans were now in fear Onyx slowly moved towards them never taking her eyes off them her chest glowing more and more Smaug soon entered to see this he grinned and stayed back to watch. Onyx finally closed in on the humans her chest continued to glow brighter and brighter before she finally unleashed her fire burning them to ash…

Onyx then stopped once she couldn't hear the dying scrams of the humans she turned and looked at Smaug he looked at her with a smile "Well done… my love…" he said

Onyx smiled and she walked to and nuzzled him Smaug nuzzled back "We are together forever… nothing will take us apart…" she replied

Smaug's smile widened to that and nuzzled her more "Come on let get back to the main chamber." Smaug said

"Yes my love." Onyx replied

Smaug and Onyx pulled away and left to the main chamber with all the treasure.

**Me: wow is had been a while since I updated this story wow but I hope the wait was worth your time and I hope you like it :)... please review and fav**


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon-Bound

Tale of the Black Wyrm

Far from the Lonely mountain was a group of dwarves they were heading for the Mountain with them was a wizard and a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins she was the group's burglar tho he didn't really know what he was supposed to do once they got to the Lonely mountain, they were resting on a little mountain for the night, Bilbo was getting ready for the night when he looked over to see Thorin he was away from everyone one else and it made Bilbo a little curious to it "What's up with him?" he asked

Balin looked at Thorin then at Bilbo "My guess he is still trying to figure out about the other dragon…" he said

Gandalf was not too far from them he looked at Balin "Other Dragon?" he asked

Balin looked at him "Yes… where was another…" he replied

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked

Balin looks at him again "There was more to the Moria attack…" he replied

"More to the attack? More than orcs?" Gandalf asked

"As we were trying to get through another fire drake had come out of the mines." Balin replied

"How can that be?" Gandalf asked

Balin looked at Thorin then that the two of them "We don't know but the dragon had tried to attack Thorin before Azog had attacked it inspect of Thorin." He replied

"What happened to that dragon then?" Bilbo asked

"We had fought it before it fell off the cliff we believe it died on impact to the ground." Balin replied

"How do you know if it did die?" Gandalf asked

"It was a loud crack when it hit the ground Gandalf, not even Smaug would be able to survive that." Balin replied

"Why have you not told me this before? That there was another dragon?" Gandalf asked

"Because it's gone."

Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin looked to see Thorin there "We don't need to about it anymore." he continued

Then Thorin had walked off somewhere else, Bilbo watched him he also had his mind on the other dragon he looked at Balin "What did it look like?" he asked

Balin looked at him "It looked a lot like Smaug but its scales were black and onyx and its eyes were scarlet red, but it also was smaller than Smaug." He replied

Gandalf looked at him "Smaller then Smaug? Fire drakes are normally the same size…" he replied

"I don't know but this one was smaller." Balin said

Gandalf looked away in his thoughts he didn't know why a dragon out be smaller than another one of its kind... Meanwhile Onyx was gathering up something before she headed back to the mountain as she was flying she had noticed a group of Orcs she got a better look at them she recognized one as Azog she could believe he was still alive, she knew what he was after "Looking for Oakenshield I see…" she said lowly

She also knew that the dwarves must not be far either she continued down and sure enough she had found them, she made herself hidden she knew that they were not close to the mountain which she didn't like it. She then flew off back to the mountain she got into it no problem and entered the main chamber to find Smaug sound asleep she smiled she landed then moved to him, Smaug was awakened to her landing on the treasure he opened his eyes and looked at her "Everything alright?" he asked

Onyx looked at him as she laid beside him "I saw them…" she said

Smaug lifted his head and looked at her "Saw what?" he asked

"Oakenshield and the Dwarves…" Onyx replied

Smaug became alerted to that "Where are there?" he asked

"They are far Smaug but they would reach us in a few days…" she replied

Smaug looked into her eyes for a while before he nuzzled her "Don't worry my love… we'll be ready for them." He whispered

Onyx let out a purr and nuzzled him back they stayed like that for a while before Onyx had fallen asleep Smaug remain awake and held her close to him for the night.

**Me: Yes so Bilbo Baggins is told about Onyx tho they dwarves have no Idea that Onyx is a female dragon that well be intresting I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to more... please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon-Bound

The Hobbit and the Dragons

For the last few days Onyx and Smaug had been looking after each other on some days Onyx would go out and hunt for food and other days Smaug, but most of their time they remain beside one another not leaving the other they both were resting under the treasure. Onyx snuggled into him and he had wrapped himself around her, slowly Onyx moved her head so the treasure would fall off her face so she could open her eyes and slowly lift her head for yawned shook her head she looked beside her and smiled to see her lover still asleep. She then got up slowly and once she was stretched out her wings and her legs then she took off heading out of the mountain.

Onyx flew over the land in search for food she had found a small group of bears she quickly dove in and grabbed them tithing her claws to kill them once she did they took them back to the mountain it was once she had returned to the mountain with her kill she flew in to see Smaug now awake and looking at her "I see you had found a group of bears…" he said

Onyx dropped the bears in front of him before she landed herself "I thought they were ok to have…" she replied

Smaug smiled at her "Anything is good for us to have…" he replied

Onyx smiled then they both began to eat their meal they had eaten it pretty fast then soon they had been beside each other before Onyx had laid her head down onto the treasure Smaug smiled then he laid his head down as well and poured the treasure over them and they both fell asleep. Night fall had come, it was the last day of autumn or what the dwarves called Duren's day, the day light had disappeared the moon light was bright as it could be and on the side of the mountain was an opened secret door where the Dwarves and the Hobbit had entered the mountain Balin was talking to Bilbo about the Arkenstone what it looked like before he started to go and find it. "Bilbo." Balin said

Bilbo looked at him. "If there is indeed a live dragon down there." Balin continued

Bilbo's eye widened a little. "Don't waken it." Balin continued

Bilbo nodded and he turned to walk in the kingdom before he turned to say something but Balin had left already Bilbo then entered the chamber to see gold everywhere he was amazed to the amount of gold in the mountain he walked further into the mountain to the treasure and he began to look for the Arkenstone he picked up and white crystal. He tried to see if it was the stone but it was not he threw to away making noise "No shh, shh." He whispered

It went come again and he continued to look for it he claimed as he looked "A large white jewel … ya very helpful…" he said lowly

Bilbo continued to look but not luck he had gotten to a large pillar and he moved a golden cup and the treasure falling reviling Smaug's closed eye Bilbo looked up slowly to see the Dragon and is stunned to see him right in front of him he moved behind the pillar fast hiding from the dragon then moved away but looks to see Smaug's tail on the other side he stopped and looked back at the face then he brought his hands up to try and see the size of Smaug then he slowly moves down and tries to think where the stone could be and kneels down, while he is Smaug moves his head a little around Bilbo and the Pillar Bilbo looks over to him and get up trying to move away till Smaug opens his eye Bilbo goes to hide from him, Smaug looked around but didn't see anything. _Onyx stay low… someone is here…_ he said to her

_Alright._ She replied

Bilbo then pulled out the ring and looked at it before he looked back to where Smaug was the dragon began to lift his head Bilbo then slipped the ring on and disappeared Smaug lifted his head up and sniffed the air taking some of Bilbo sent he growled Bilbo then slowly stood up watching Smaug carefully "Well." Smaug said

Bilbo slowly began to crouch down. "Thief! *Sniffs the air again* I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air *turned his head back towards Bilbo* Where are you?" Smaug continued

Bilbo got up fast "Where are you?" Smaug asked

Smaug closes it and Bilbo runs for it Smaug looks to see Treasure moving all over the place. _Stay there till I call you._ Smaug said to Onyx

_I well._ She replied

Smaug then went after Bilbo but still couldn't see him tho he could sense him he tries to make him revile himself tho it didn't really work "Come now, don't be shy... *Looks into Bilbo's Decoction* step into the light." Smaug said

Bilbo just watches him Smaug moves around the pillar "Hmm… There is something about you. *Moves around the pillar more* Something you carry, something made of gold... but far more PRECIOUS..." Smaug said

Bilbo suddenly can't consecrate with the Ring and he takes it off right in Smaug's sight he looks at him and Bilbo looks at him scared. "There you are, Thief in the Shadows!" Smaug said

Bilbo just looks at him "I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you were as great as the old tales say *giggles nervously* I did not believe them." He replied

Smaug moved away from him and get into a better view for Bilbo to see him "And do you NOW?" he asked

Bilbo looked at him "Truly… songs and tales fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous..." he replied

Smaug slightly grinned at him and moved his head towards him "Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" he asked

"N-no, no..." Bilbo replied

"No, indeed!" Smaug said

Smaug then moved from where he was and a little towards Bilbo "You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?" he asked

Bilbo then looked down and he is stunned he finds the Arkenstone then he looked back up at Smaug "I come from under the hill..." Bilbo replied

"Underhill?" Smaug asked

Bilbo nodded and looked at the stone "...and under the hill and over the hills my paths lead. And through the air! I am he who walks unseen!" he replied

Smaug moved around again and got closer to Bilbo "Impressive titles. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug said

Smaug puts his face right to Bilbo and sniffs him "Luck-Wearer... Ring-Winner..." Bilbo replied

"Lovely titles... go on." Smaug said

"Barrel-Rider!" Bilbo said

"Barrels! *Moves away from him* Now that is interesting!" Smaug said "And what of your dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"

Bilbo pretends to not know what Smaug is taking about "D-dwarves... No. No dwarves here. You've got that all wrong." He replied

Smaug glares at him "Oh, I don't think so, Barrel-Rider! They sent you in here to do their dirty work, while they skulk about outside!" he said

Bilbo stopped moving towards to stone and looked at Smaug "Truly, you are mistaken, O Smaug Chiefest and Greatest of All Calamities..." he replied

"You have nice manners for a thief, and a LIAR! I know the smell and taste of dwarves, no one better!" Smaug growled

Bilbo goes for the Arkenstone while Smaug is not looking "It is the gold they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh." Smaug continues and moves a claw to were the stone was moving it away from Bilbo

Bilbo goes after it again Smaug looks at him "Did you think I did not know this day would come." Smaug said then hit a pillar making it fall

Bilbo falls and gets barrier by the treasure "that a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the Mountain?" Smaug continued

Smaug made the earth shake and Onyx immediately lifted her head up and looked to see him._ Smaug?_ She asked him

_Get the other side of the chamber Onyx… this creature is after the Arkenstone he must be…_ he replied to her

Onyx reacted fast and did what he said the shaking of the earth affected the Dwarves as well "Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked

"That, my lad *looks at the group* was a dragon." Balin replied

Thorin's eyes widened as he realised what had happened, meanwhile Smaug tries to look for Bilbo again "The King under the Mountain is dead! I took his throne." Smaug said

Bilbo came out from under the treasure and headed for the Arkenstone, "I ate his people like a wolf among sheep!" Smaug continued

Bilbo continued to go after the stone "I kill where I wish, WHEN I wish! My armour is iron." Smaug continued

Smaug flew down fallowing Bilbo till he went under a little ledge Smaug landed on it and looked around "no blade can pierce me!" he shouted

Bilbo kept trying to get the Arkenstone but it kept getting away from him, back on the outside Balin became agitated "We got to help him!" he said

"Give him time." Thorin replied

Balin looked at him "For what? To die from the Dragon's fire?" he asked

Thorin looked at him "Are for afraid?" he asked

Balin looked at him "Yes! Yes, I'm afraid! I fear for YOU, Thorin. A sickness lies on that treasure, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad!" he replied

Thorin looked away "I am not my grandfather." He said

"You are not yourself! The Thorin I know would not hesitate..." Balin replied

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin said

Balin looked at him stunned to hear that "Bilbo. His name is Bilbo!" he replied

Thorin looked at him, meantime Smaug was trying to think why this creature was here then he knew who it was "Oakenshield!" he shouted

When Onyx heared that she couldn't believe her ears she growled lowly to it "That Filthy dwarfish usurper!" Smaug continued "He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?"

"No, no, no, no, no, I have no idea what you're talking about..." Bilbo replied as he headed towards the stone

Don't bother denying it! I guessed his foul purpose some time ago! But it matters not. Oakenshield will fail..." Smaug said "The Darkness is coming… it well spread to every corner of the land."

Bilbo kept himself hidden away from Smaug "You have been used, Thief in the Shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has measured your life and found it to be worth nothing..." Smaug Continued

Bilbo smiled slightly and shook his head "No. No! You're lying!" he replied

"What was it he promised you, a share of the treasure? As it was his to give… I will not part with a single piece!" Smaug said

As Bilbo ran for the stone Smaug lifted his tail making the stone and Bilbo go flying Smaug looked at Bilbo "My teeth are swords. My claws are spears. *moves towards him* my wings are a HURRICANE!" he said

Smaug lifts his body up and reviles to Bilbo his bare stop on his chest Onyx sees it as well and is stunned that she had not seen it till now "So the legend is true, the Black Arrow found its mark..." Bilbo said lowly

"What did you say?" Smaug growled

Bilbo got up fast to that "I was just saying your repartition proceeds you O Smaug the… tyrannical, truly you have no equal on this earth." Bilbo replied

Bilbo then looks to his feet to see the Arkenstone Onyx glares and growls lowly at him she slowly moves towards him Smaug looks at him as well "I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad... But I think not. I think our little game ends here!" Smaug said

Bilbo slowly backs away from him "So Tell me Thief, how do you chose to DIE!?" Smaug asked

Smaug moves his head to him with a bright chest and goes to eat him but Bilbo puts the ring back on and disappears Onyx is stunned but not as stunned as Smaug he then breaths fire trying to find him again Onyx went to where the Arkenstone was but it was gone she roared "It's gone…" she said

Smaug stopped and looked at her "What is?" he asked

Onyx looked at him "The Arkenstone… he took it!" she replied

Smaug's eyes widened "We'll get it again Onyx we have to find him…" he said

Onyx nodded and they began to look for Bilbo.

**Me: Well I wanted to see the Battle of Five Armies before making this chapter I wanted to know what to do about the Laketown attack, Smaug's Death and where the Arkenstone went to it was a good movie but I am not following the story all the why I do hope you like this chapter... please review and fav**


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon-Bound

The Dragons VS the Dwarves!

Onyx and Smaug had split up to look for Bilbo but they were not having a lot of luck Onyx stopped and closed her eyes taking in a few sniffs before she opened them again and slowly moved towards the sent, Thorin ran in to find Bilbo but as soon as he got into the chamber of gold he became overwhelmed with it till he heared footsteps coming towards him he looked to see Bilbo "Your alive." He said

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo replied

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked

"The Dragon's coming." Bilbo replied

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin said

Bilbo looked at him as he breathed heavy "Did you find it?" Thorin asked

Bilbo come continued to look at him seeing the look in his eyes of him changing "Look we should get out." Bilbo said

Thorin stopped him by placing the sword to block his path then he brought to his chest making him back away "Thorin?" Bilbo asked

Thorin moved towards him with the sword at him "Thorin?" Bilbo asked again

Thorin and Bilbo looked at one other till Bilbo looked to the side to see Thorin looked at him funny till he heared something and looked as well seeing Smaug he looked at them Bilbo moved behind and he heared other dragon sounds from another angle he slowly turned his head to see a Black Dragon his eyes widened "What the…?" he asked

Thorin didn't pay attention as the other dwarves came in but as Balin came in he saw the other Dragon and his eyes widened "It's can't be" he said

Onyx growled loud enough for everyone to hear her when Thorin looked he was in shock to see her then he looked at Smaug he was running to them "YOU WELL BURN!" he said

Onyx was doing the same the Dwarves and Bilbo ran away hiding from the flames that both dragons released they continued to for a while but the Dwarves and Bilbo got away they stopped "Go the other way Onyx… find them." Smaug said

Onyx nodded and headed off to find them the Dwarves and Bilbo evaded the flames as Thorin cried in pain as his coat was on fire he got it off and got up "Come on." Thorin said

"How is that possible? That Black one die in Moria!" Balin said

"No time to figure that out we must get out!" Thorin replied

"You can run but you can't hide Oakenshield…" Onyx said

On hearing her voice the Dwarves didn't know where it came from but they kept on then Bilbo somehow got separated from the Dwarves as he tried to find them he was courted by Onyx he backed away from her as she came near him "Where do you think you are going?" she asked

Bilbo was stunned that this dragon was the sores of the voice and to found out it's a female dragon "You have something… something that belongs to Smaug and I… and we want it back." She said

Bilbo was a little confused to what she said "I-I don't know what your-?" he said

Onyx growled "The Arkenstone!" she growled

Bilbo's eyes widened to that "Give it to me… and I'll let you get back to your dwarf friends…" Onyx continued

Bilbo was stunned that she knew he had gotten the Arkenstone, Onyx slowly began to move closer to him "Give it to me… now." She growled

Bilbo backed away with his hand in his pocket Onyx knew he was up to something and she was not liking it he then pulled the ring out again he put it on disappearing again Onyx roared in anger to it and started looking for him again, Bilbo had gotten back to the dwarves he took the ring off before he got to them they looked at him "What happened to you Bilbo?" Balin asked

Bilbo was trying to catch his breath before he replied "I was… separated for a sec and… the other dragon courted me…" he replied

"How did that Dragon survive the fall in Moria? Nothing could survive a fall like that." Balin asked

"It makes no sense and why is it here with Smaug?" Dori asked

As they were trying to figure a way out Onyx was hiding on them she grinned that they had no idea she was still alive till now she growled and walked into view Thorin was the first to see her Onyx's chest began to glow her mouth was slightly open "MOVE NOW!" Thorin shouted

The group looked to see this and they did what Thorin said they moved into a hidden area just before Onyx unleashed her fire once her flames died she lifted her head she growled "You can't run forever!" she shouted

Thorin and the group ran from where Onyx was but in his mind he knew that voice but he could never place it, Onyx left to try finding them again but the Dwarves kept themselves away from both the Dragons. Smaug and Onyx continued to look for the Dwarves and the Hobbit determined to not let them escape their wrath, Smaug moved through the area before he spotted Thorin, Bilbo and Balin he began to move to them "Flee, Flee run for your lives" he said

Thorin, Bilbo and Balin stopped and looked at Smaug "There is nowhere to hide…" Smaug continued

"Behind you RUN…"

Smaug looked to see three more Dwarves he growled and headed to them "COME ON." Dori said "RUN."

Smaug began to chase them, Onyx heared this going on she went to the area and she looked for the Dwarves "Hay you… HERE!" Dwalin shouted

Onyx looked to them, she growled and headed to them Dwalin and Nori ran from her Onyx tried to land on them but they got away in the corner on her eyes she saw some others and she went after them but they had gotten into an area where she couldn't reach her chest began to glow and she unleashed her fire in the area hoping to hit them. Smaug was moving around trying to find them again be head heading towards a hallway when "This way, it's this way!" Balin said

Bilbo stopped and looked at him "Come on!" Balin continued

Bilbo looked at Thorin "Thorin!" he yelled

Thorin looked at him then he started to move to them what Smaug came into the hallway Bilbo and Balin looked at the Dragon then at Thorin "Follow Balin." Thorin said

Smaug's chest light up and unleashed his fire and Thorin began to run from it he jumped into a pit grabbed a chain and starting going down Smaug followed him and tried to get him, Dwalin looked into the pit to see Smaug chasing him "THORIN!" he shouted

Smaug continued to chase him down Onyx then came from above and she was heading towards them, Dwalin then hit the lift making it stop and it started going up Thorin went right past Smaug's face and still going Smaug turned around and again chased him he grabbed the chain stopping it and braking it Thorin then landed on the edge of Smaug's snout, slowly Smaug opened his mouth ready to eat him but Thorin jumped onto another chain getting away from him Smaug then tried to get him again but the lift hit him making him move away Onyx continued to move down to them she growled as she saw her lover get hit. Then Nori hit the other lift and lifting Thorin up Smaug roared and he breathed fire again but the other dwarves lifted Thorin out before he was hit by the fire "Go, GO." Thorin shouted

They ran into a large forging room "The plain's not going to work, these furnishes are stone cold." Dwalin said

"He's right with no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin replied

They then heared both the Dragons coming towards them "Have we not?" Thorin asked

Thorin moved towards the metal doorway "I did not come to see you so easily outwitted." He said

Smaug was just coming up from the pit and Onyx was just coming down from it the other dwarves slowly backed away "You have grown slow and fat, in your dotage slug." Thorin continued

Both Smaug and Onyx growled to him saying that they Smaug got onto the platform then Onyx and he was about to release his fire Thorin looked at the other "Take cover." He said

The Dwarves and Bilbo took cover from the Smaug's flames as it passed through the doorway, Onyx stayed back and watched once Smaug stopped and he waited then the furnishes lift up Smaug and Onyx looked at this stunned they growled again then Smaug started to bring the wall down "Bombur get those bellows working." Thorin said

Bombur ran to one of the furnishes and jumped grabbing the chain getting the pumps working, Smaug continued to bring down the wall and soon Onyx join in to help him "Bilbo." Thorin said

Bilbo moved to him "Up there *pointing to a waterworks machine* on my mark… pull that leaver." Thorin continued

Bilbo nodded and he headed for it, Smaug and Onyx continued to hit the wall to bring it down they nearly have it down the other Dwarves moved away "Balin can you still make some flash flame?" Thorin asked

"Aye it well only take a jiffy." Balin replied

Balin and some others followed him Dwalin looked at the Dragons still trying to get the wall down "We don't have a jiffy." He said

Finally Smaug got his claws around the walls and he torn it down he and Onyx entered the room they looked around before he looked at her "Go that way we'll corner them." He said

"Yes Smaug." Onyx replied and she moved to where he said

Smaug went the other way looking for the Dwarves with his mouth open slightly and his chest glowing as he looked for them, Bilbo got to the top of the waterworks machine where the leaver was and he waited for Thorin's mark, Smaug moved through the area and Onyx did the same Smaug then stopped and he turned his head towards Thorin he growled "NOW!" Thorin shouted

Bilbo then went to the leaver Smaug moved towards Thorin and was about to breath fire just as Bilbo pulled the leaver unleashing water hitting Smaug Onyx looked to see this she roared and moved to him Smaug roared as well and tried to get into the air away from the water but he ended up crashing to many times to fly, Onyx got to him and she helped him get back in order and they both headed back towards Thorin as the water machine was going the area came to live again Smaug and Onyx were closing in on Thorin and he looked at the two Dragons as they came closer, then both dragons were being hit but shots of flash flame all over them but it didn't stop them from moving closer, Gloin then cut the rope on a line of mine carts it landed on both of the Dragons making them fall to the ground they both roared to it and they both tried to get up and get the ropes off of them, Onyx lifted her head and her neck connected to the line were Gloin and Bifur braking the line making them fall to the ground as this happened Thorin opened the little doors for the gold liquid to fall drain and head somewhere then Thorin went to grabbed a wheelbarrow "Lead them to the Gallery of the Kings." He said

Smaug was going in circles one of the metal crates hit the spot where the leaver was destroying it and Thorin took the wheelbarrow and get used it as a boat to use over the liquid gold, as Smaug and Onyx trying get out of the ropes Smaug's tail hit the base of the stair case that Bilbo was on and it was breaking apart, finally got the ropes and carts off them and looked to see Thorin floating away they both were stunned to see that he was getting away then the stair case fell apart and Bilbo yelled as he fell Smaug and Onyx looked at him, Thorin looked back "Keep going Bilbo, run!" he said

Bilbo got up and he started to run away as the Dragons came after him, as they chased him Smaug tried to get him but he was too far from him and he broke some of the wall down, but the continued to chase him, finally Bilbo ran into the Gallery of the Kings hoping he lost them but then Smaug busted through the wall and the tapestries fell Bilbo continued to run but he couldn't do it before it fell over him, Onyx was not far behind Smaug as they both got into the Gallery "You think you can deceive me, Barrel-Rider?" Smaug asked as he turned to Bilbo

Onyx only turned her head with a glare "You have come from Lake Town!" Smaug continued

Smaug then began to think this through "This is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen, those snivelling cowards with their Longbows and Black Arrows! Perhaps it is time *looks at Onyx* we paid them a visit!"

Onyx grinned to that and she began to leave with Smaug Bilbo then came out and ran to the Dragons "This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake Town!" he shouted

Smaug and Onyx stopped she looked at him "You care about them, do you?" she asked

They both moved a little closer to him Bilbo stopped moving to them "Good! Then you can watch them DIE!" Smaug continued

Smaug and Onyx then began to leave again "Here!" Thorin shouted "You witless worms!"

Onyx and Smaug stopped they growled and looked towards him "YOU!" they both said

"I'm taking back what you stole." Thorin replied

Smaug then turned and moved to him Onyx just turned half way but her head was on Thorin "You will take NOTHING from me, dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I AM KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!" Smaug said

Smaug got right up to him "This is not your kingdom! These are dwarf lands. This is dwarf gold! And we will have our revenge!" Thorin replied

Onyx let loose a growl has he said then then suddenly chains broke away and stone fell all around Smaug reviling a golden statue of a Dwarf Onyx and Smaug looked at it for a while before he suddenly began to melt Smaug and Onyx looked at this both stunned then they slowly moved away from the but the melted gold had caught them both they roared to the pain it was doing and they had fallen into in like it had worked, Thorin, Bilbo and the other Dwarves waited to see if it really worked. But suddenly both of the Dragons rose up from the golden liquid and roared "Revenge? REVENGE? I will show you revenge!" Smaug shouted

Onyx and Smaug bursted through the doorway lifted into the air getting the liquid off and they both headed for Laketown the two Dragons looked at one other before they looked at the town "I am Fire I am…" Smaug said

"DEATH!" Onyx and Smaug continued

They two Dragon continued on to the Town to rehavik onto it and the people.

**Me: Oh my lord this took a while to get right but I really do hope you all like it and I hope you look forward to the next chapter :D... please review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon-Bound

Lake Town's Destruction

Onyx and Smaug were flying to Lake Town to show their enemies revenge and Onyx had been waiting for this for a long time, Smaug began to circle the town from one way and Onyx began to circle the other way they both could hear the screams from the humans and Onyx grinned to it they had circled the town for a little while then they turned to come through and as they did the breathed their fire and the town began to burn in their rage.

They both continued to burn the town to nothing and Onyx was enjoying herself finally getting her vengeance on this town, Onyx then lifted higher into the air before she came back down engulfing the town in her fire, Smaug himself liked seeing her doing what she had want to do since she came to the mountain, they flew through the sky and burned the town but they didn't see that a human known as Bard was on top of the towns bell tower equipped with a bow and arrows looking at the two Dragons he readies his weapon and waited for the dragons. Smaug was and Onyx had flown by it a few time and Bard kept firing Arrows at them till he had one left he fired it at Smaug but it bounced off his scales Smaug looked at him as he flew by the tower he growled "Onyx there is someone trying to kill us." He said

As Onyx flew she looked to the tower "A human… it looks like." She replied

Onyx then flew toward the tower and she destroyed the windlance and more of the tower but the Human was still there Smaug then landed on the buildings and the master of the town panicked "Stop, Stop, Halt!" he shouted

Onyx remained in the air and watched as Smaug looked towards to broken Tower Bard gets up and looks at Smaug "Who are you that would stand against us?" he asked

Bard goes to get his bow but it is destroyed Onyx grins and Smaug looks at him "Now that is a Pity…" he said

Bard looks at him "What well you do now, Bow-man?" Smaug asked

Then Bard tried to think of what to do "You are forsaken, no help will come." Smaug continued as he moved towards Bard

Onyx was watching Bard carefully to see what might happen. _What is he up to?_ she thought

Smaug looks at Bard and notices a kid with him "Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire! He will BURN!" he said

Then Bard created a large crossbow and uses his son as the Arrow's support, Smaug roars as he was closing in Onyx dose too but she begins to realise what is going on and her eyes widened "No." she said

"Tell me, wretch. How now do you challenge me? You have nothing left but your death!" Smaug roared and start to charge at him

Onyx looked at the look on Bard's face and her fears were coming fast to her she then flew towards them, Bard aimed the Black Arrow at Smaug's Weak spot and when he was enough but not seeing the other Dragon he fires it "SMAUG!" Onyx roars

Onyx right flew between Smaug and the Black Arrow roaring in pain as it hits her in the back, she crashes down and her tail hits Smaug knocking the wind out of him and they both skip through the Town and they both laid there in pain tho Onyx more than Smaug. As Onyx skipped hit the Master's boat killing him and the others on it then stops at the edge and passes out, Bard looked at the two Dragons laying in the town ruins he was stunned that one had thrown them self between the arrow and the other. Soon it was believed that Bard had killed both of the Dragons in one shot but the Town was totally destroyed they all gathered what was needed and they headed for the Mountain the next day.

Hours after Smaug was awakened to the bright sun light he looked to see Lake town in ruin because of him and Onyx he remembered what happened but didn't know why she had done that he slowly began to move when he heared he heared Onyx growl in pain a little ways from him he looked at her and he didn't like that sound he moved to her and that is when he noticed something, his eyes widened still stuck in her back was a Black Arrow he panicked, he grabbed the Arrow and tried to pull it out of her to which caused her to whimper a little bit but he managed to get the Arrow out of her and throw it away into the lake he got close to Onyx and nuzzled her Onyx opened her eyes slightly and looked at him "S-Smaug." She said her voice sounding vary week

Smaug looked into her eyes, he could tell she was still in pain and Onyx know that he was worried about her "Onyx why did you do that?" he asked

Onyx looked at him she guessed that he didn't know she slowly moved her claw to the spot on his chest where it was bare he looked to see it, he have never noticed it before he looked at her "I k-knew if the Arrow would of hit you there… it would of killed you." She replied

Smaug looked at her he knew she had changed a lot since she fell in love with him, he nuzzled her again Onyx let out a purr "But what about you?" he asked

"I have never been hit by one before…" she replied

Smaug looked at her then he looked at her back and there was now a bare spot there, he looked at her again "I'll be fine… I just need to rest." She continued

Smaug looked into her eyes and he smiled at her he laid beside her and wrapped his wing around her "I'll never leave you Smaug…" Onyx whispered

Smaug smiled and nuzzled into her "I'm glad to know that." He replied to her

Onyx smiled and purred louder as she let her body relax and she fell asleep, Smaug stayed with her and he looked at the Mountain by looking at the Mountain he knew that the Dwarves had taken it back he sided and looked at Onyx in his heart he felt that Onyx was about the Only Treasure he ever wanted and that was good enough for him. After a While Onyx began to wake up she opened her eyes to see that she was in the forest she lifted her head and looked around "Onyx."

Onyx turned her head to see Smaug moving to her "Smaug what are we doing here?" she asked

Smaug got to her and he sided "The Mountain… the Dwarves took it from us." He replied

Onyx just stared "What?" she asked

Smaug looked into her eyes he knew that she was not really happy about it "The Treasure what about-." Onyx tried to say

Smaug pulled her into a kiss Onyx was taken by surprise to it he pulled away and looked at her "Right now… all I care about is you Onyx." He replied

Onyx blushed to that she never thought he would say something like that to her, Smaug smiled and he nuzzled her again "no matter where we are… I'll be happy as long as I have you with me my love." He continued

"And I with you Smaug." Onyx replied

Smaug and Onyx remained like that for a while before they both had ended up falling asleep beside each other.

**Me: Ok As you can see I have wanted it that Onyx takes the Arrow for Smaug but I had trouble trying to see how it would work and if she could live through it and the last Hobbit Movie really help on it for me and as you can see they both are alive but Bard and the survivors of Lake Town don't know this no one dose, what well happen now that they don't have the Mountain anymore?... find out and please review and fav :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon-Bound

They Never Learn

Onyx and Smaug were resting in the Forest not far from the Lonely Mountain Onyx was in her thoughts as Smaug held her close to him and sort of groomed her, Onyx looking at the mountain she was not entirely happy that they lost the mountain but she was also alight with just being with Smaug no matter where they were but she couldn't stop thinking about something and she had hidden in the mountain she sided Smaug pulled away from her as she side "Onyx?" he asked

Onyx turned her head to him "Yes?" she asked

"Are you alight? You don't seem like yourself." Smaug replied

Onyx looked at him for a while before she looked away "Yes I'm fine Smaug." She said

Smaug sighed "Alright Onyx…" he replied

Onyx and Smaug stayed beside one another for a while Smaug had fallen asleep Onyx tho was not, she looked at her lover then she slowly got up trying to now to wake him then she lifted into the air heading for the mountain. Onyx only had one think on her mind and she had to find a way to find what she was looking for in the mountain she landed on the hills but was not seen she had seen an Army of Elves within the ruins of Dale and the survives of Lake Town. _What is happening here?_ Onyx thought

Onyx slowly moved towards the Town to see what was going on she had managed to get through without anyone seeing her and she got close enough to see and hear she saw what looked like a place where the leading of an army would be at she looked around and she could tell it was the for the leader of the elves then she noticed something not too far from her she tried to get a closer to look but also tried to kept herself hidden from everyone around her when she got a good look at the idem her eyes widened. _The Arkenstone?_ She asked herself

There it was the Arkenstone right in front of her eyes Onyx was stunned it was there then she looked around making sure that no one was there before she went to grab it, slowly she moved her claw to the stone trying not to make any noise or be seen finally she got the stone and brought it to her, she looked at the stone in her claws she was still stunned that she got it again but found it not hard to get it either Onyx then looked at the mountain remembering what was in there she wanted to get then looked at the Stone. _I have to tell him._ She thought

Onyx looked around carefully as she began to head out of the area she managed to get away without any noise before her tail had lightly hit some stone making it fall she looked back and growled lowly as it hit the ground, the armies looked to where the noise was and they saw nothing tho Bard looked closely to saw a black tail before it disappeared he then ran to where it was he saw fairly large foot prints in the ground and he knew what made them he followed the trail to see the Black Dragon he looked at her Onyx was about to take flight before she heared something she span her head to Bard she Growled at him before she let out a roar and took off into the air.

Bard was stunned to see the Dragon still alive and leaving the Mountain._ What was it doing here?_ He asked himself

"Bard!"

Bard looked to see Gandalf "What are you doing over here?" he asked

"Did you not hear that just now?" Bard asked

Gandalf was about to replay when he actually saw the Dragon flying away he looked at the Dragon "That can't be…" he said

Bard looked to see Dragon now far away from them "It was just here… I'm not sure way tho." He replied

Gandalf looked at him then back at the Dragon, Onyx had flown back into the forest where she had left Smaug to rest she landed not far from where he was and when she got back there she saw Smaug now awake they looked into each other's eyes "Onyx where were you?" he asked

Onyx just looked at him she didn't know how to replay to that "Smaug I…" she replied

Smaug pulled her into a hug it took her by surprise "Don't do that again you scared me." He said in a low tone

"I'm sorry Smaug." She replied

Smaug pulled away from her "Where did you go Onyx?" he asked

Onyx lowered her head "The Mountain." She replied

Smaug just looked at her "What were you doing there? Did anyone see you?" he asked

"Not till I got out of there." She replied

"Who saw you, Onyx?" Smaug asked

Onyx looked at him "That human that tried to kill us in Lake-town." She replied

Smaug was a little stunned to that then he noticed something "Onyx what did you get?" he asked

Onyx looked at her claws and she showed him he was stunned to see it again "The Arkenstone." He replied

"It was in plain sight I couldn't leave it there." Onyx said

Smaug looked at her "Was this what you were after in the mountain?" he asked

Onyx closed her eyes and looked down "No…" she replied

Smaug just looked at her "Smaug… I have to get into that mountain." She continued

"No you'll get yourself killed." Smaug replied

"Not before they find out…" Onyx cried

Smaug looked at her funny he didn't know what she was taking about "What are you talking about?" he asked

"Smaug… I meant to tell you this before the Dwarves came into the mountain…" Onyx replied

"What is it?" he asked

Onyx looked up into his eyes "I have… hidden… our first egg away." She replied

Smaug's eyes widened to that he was shocked "What?" he asked

"I was going to get it before they came… we have finally started to rebuild our kind." She replied

Smaug was still in shock but he was happy as well "I must get into the mountain to get it before they find it." Onyx cried

Smaug looked at her for a while then he wrapped his wings around her "We well get it Onyx…" he whispered into her ear

Onyx snuggled herself into him as he held onto her, night was coming fast and they both were resting beside each other for the night.

**Me****: Ok... I know that a dragon would easily get spotted trying to sneak around but I couldn't think of another way for Onyx to get the Arkenstone and yes... they have finally started rebuild their kind they just need to get into the mountain and that might be a challenge I really, REALLY hope you like this :D please review and fav**


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon-Bound

I Can Never Forgive Him

Running through the forest Liarel was trying to get to Lake Town to warn about the two Dragons, but as soon as she got there all she saw was the town in ruins. _Damn it!_ She thought

Liarel moved closer and began to walk through the ruins everything was gone. "I warned them!" she said

"You what?" a voice said

Liarel looked behind her too see an Elf that she didn't think she would see again. "Legolas?" she asked

"Liarel." Legolas replied

"What are you doing here?" Liarel asked

Legolas looked at her "Was wondering what you were up to… you have not been around the forest in a while." He replied

Liarel looked away "I know I'm not like the rest of you… I went down a path you can't follow…" she said

Legolas sighed "You knew the risk of going down it… but you went with it anyway." He replied

Liarel looked at him again "They got me interested… I had to know more about them." She said

"You came here to warn them didn't you?" Legolas asked

Liarel looked at him "Yes I did." She replied

Legolas looked away "I was here when they attacked here." he said

Liarel's eyes widened to that "What?" she asked

"And the Black one… acted strange not something I thought a fire drake would do." Legolas said

"What did it do?" Liarel asked

Legolas looked at her "It put itself between the human and Smaug." He replied

Liarel looked away she was in shock "She put herself in danger for Smaug?" she asked lowly

Legolas looked at her funny he didn't know what she was saying and before he could ask she ran off and he ran after her, meanwhile Smaug and Onyx were resting beside each other Onyx was fast asleep while Smaug was holding her close as she slept, Smaug was happy to have Onyx as his mate for the longest time he thought he would be alone for the rest of his life till the day he found her alive he was grateful and he felt that she was too Smaug had wrapped his wings around her, he wrapped his tail around hers and sometimes licked her neck he would her little purrs from her and they made him smile after a little when he looked at the mountain and sighed. _We well get it._ he thought

Since Onyx told him that they had finally started to rebuild their kind he was really happy but he just like Onyx was scared for the egg that was still in the mountain they had to get it before the Dwarves found it, Smaug was then taken from his through when he heared the sounds of a rider coming towards them he lowly growled and held Onyx closer, Onyx groaned and opened her eyes "S-Smaug." She said lowly

Smaug just continued to hold her close she was about to respond when she heared the sounds she looked towards it, soon an Orc riding a Worg came out of the trees his body was like cover with blades Onyx knew who this was she let out a growl the Orc just looked at them before he ran off Smaug looked at her as she was still glaring at where the Orc went "Onyx?" he asked

Onyx turned her head to look at him "Yes?" she asked

Smaug look into her eyes "What was that about?" he asked

Onyx looked into his eyes before she said "That was Bolg…"

Smaug then knew who it was and he was confused as to why she was growling at him "Why did you growl at him then?" he asked

"You remember? I told you an orc hit me and damaged my wing in Moria." Onyx replied

"Yes?" Smaug replied

"I don't like the orcs of that Orc because of him." Onyx said

Smaug looks into her eyes a while longer before he nuzzle her "I understand Onyx…" he whispered

Onyx closed her eyes and nuzzled him back, they stayed like that for a while before Onyx laid her head down on the ground Smaug just smiled at her and lowered his head as well beside hers Onyx smiled and snuggled into him before she fell asleep again, Smaug remained away beside her keeping her close and keeping her safe.

**Me: Holy crap this took a while I am really sorry but I am trying to look after a horse, write 11 stories at once and I work 3 days at a stable it's really hard but I can do it and yes I added ****Legolas into this I hope you like it :D please review and fav**


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon-Bound

Sounds of War

Legolas and Liarel ran through the forest, Liarel had to find out if what she had in her mind they could do so much damage if they were alive "Liarel." Legolas said

Liarel didn't replay to him she just continued to run till he grabbed her arm "Liarel!" he said again

Finally Liarel looked at him with confusion in her eyes "Legolas? What is it?" she asked

"Tell me what is going on Liarel… you can't just run off like this." Legolas replied

Liarel looked at him for a while before she looked away and sighed "I can't explain I have to see if they are still…" she tried to say

Both Legolas and Liarel heared something they both looked to where it came from Legolas let Liarel go and they both slowly moved closer to the sound. I know that sound. She thought

Liarel moved a few leaves and her eyes widened Legolas looked as well and he was just as shocked as Liarel was "How?" he asked

They had found the two Dragons resting beside one another but Smaug was still awake holding Onyx close to him, Liarel knew what was going on but Legolas was really confused "What is this about?" he asked

Liarel didn't answer him she just ran off again Legolas looked that way. Dose she ever stop running off? He asked himself

Legolas ran after her, while Onyx and Smaug were resting there Smaug had tried to figure out a way to get his and Onyx's egg but also he wanted the mountain back they had to have a place to live and the forest was not really a safe place for his mate he heared low growling sounds he looked at Onyx as she opened her eyes waking up she lifts her head up Smaug moved his wing off her she looked at him "Sleep well?" Smaug asked

Onyx looked into his eyes she knew something was on his mind and she knew what it was about "Smaug…" she said

"Yes?" he asked

Onyx looked at him for a while before she sighed "I know ever since I told you we finally started to rebuild our kind you have been more protective of me." She replied

Smaug just looked at her "Onyx *moves closer to her* yes I have been but… I don't want to lose you and I want us to be happy." He said

"I know Smaug *looks away* I know…" Onyx replied

Smaug just looked at her he didn't like that he was about to say something before they both heared the sound of a horn they both looked towards where the sound was coming from "It's has begun." Smaug said

"The sound of war *looks at Smaug* heading for the mountain…" Onyx replied

Smaug looked at her, he could see she was uneasy and he knew why he looked back to where the sound came from before he got up "Smaug?" Onyx asked

Smaug looked at her "We well get it Onyx I promised you this and I will not brake it." He replied

Onyx knew what he meant and she got up too "But how?" she asked

Smaug looked into her eyes "Make a trade…" he replied

Onyx looked at him funny "What is the one thing Oakenshield wants?" Smaug asked

Onyx's eyes widened "The Arkenstone…" she replied

Smaug nodded but this confused Onyx she didn't know what he was getting at "Trade the Arkenstone to him for the Egg… and part of the mountain." Smaug said

Onyx was stunned she never thought Smaug would say something like that "What makes you think he well agree with that?" she asked

Smaug moved closer to her "He well not resist the Arkenstone." He whispered

Onyx thought this over for a while she was realising Smaug was right Thorin would not resist the Heart of the mountain "All right Smaug." She replied

Smaug smiled at her and nuzzled her Onyx smiled and nuzzled him back "Azog will pay for hurting you Onyx… I promise you." Smaug whispered

Onyx's smile widened "I'll hold you to that… my love." She whispered

Smaug and Onyx stayed like that for a while before Smaug pulled away and he took flight, Onyx followed him with the Arkenstone in her claws.

**Me: Yes they're going to get the mountain but it is a little strange that Smaug of all Dragons just said to trade the Heart of the mountain, but I'm sorry this was the best thing I could come up with and I really hope you like it please review and fav**


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon-Bound

Deal Making

Down in Dale night was almost up Thranduil and Bard preparing to head out to the gates of Erebor, Bard went to grab the Arkenstone but it was not there he looked at Thranduil "Where is the Arkenstone?" he asked

Thranduil looked at him "It's not where the Halfling left it?" he asked

"It's not here." Bard replied

Thranduil was about to say something when Liarel ran into the area, Thranduil looked at her and she looked at him "You." He said

Liarel was not to happy seeing him here she looked at Bard "Liarel?" he asked

Thranduil looked at him funny, Liarel moved to him "Bard, where are the Dwarves?" she asked

"In Erebor…" Bard replied

"Why dose that interest you Liarel?" Thranduil asked

Liarel sighed and looked at Thranduil, Bard was confused to why Liarel was looking at him like she hated him "That is not your concern your 'highness'." She replied

Thranduil glared at her when she said that "Don't ever talk to me like-." He tried to say

"I don't have to listen to you anymore you banished me in the first place!" Liarel shouted

Bard's eyes widened to that "What is the shouting all about?"

Liarel, Thranduil and Bard looked to see Gandalf walk in he looked at Liarel "Liarel… it's nice to see you again." He said

Thranduil looked at him "Same to you Mithrundel, but I don't have time to chat." She said as she went to leave

Gandalf got in her way she looked at him "What's wrong… I know that look on your face." He said

Liarel looked at him for a while before she sighed "I have to warn Thorin and the others." She said

"About the Orc Armies?" Gandalf asked

Liarel shook her head Bard knew that Liarel was a Dragon expert and he remembered seeing the Black Dragon the other day he knew what she was meaning "You can't be serious." He said

Liarel looked at him "You know what I am meaning do you?" she asked

"There is no time to warn him it is time to attack Erebor." Thranduil said as he left

Liarel watched to see him leave then she looked at Gandalf "Is he stupid?" she asked

"Apparently so." He replied

Liarel ran after him but he was way headed of her Liarel knew there was not a lot of time left before the Dragons would come she got on her horse and tried to run head to get to Erebor, as she ran through she got to the gates to find the bridge gone she knew that Thorin did this "What do you want?" she heared a voice say

Liarel looked up to see the Dwarves she dismounted and moved closer to the gate "Thorin…" she said

The Dwarves looked at her they all remembered her and Thorin soon came into view "Liarel… it's been a long time." He said

"Thorin you don't have much time!" Liarel replied

Thorin just looked at her before he looked up to see an army of Men and Elves coming he then looked at her "You have come to tell me that Elves are coming to my doorstep?!" he asked

"No it's far worst Thorin!" Liarel replied

Just by looking at him Liarel knew that Dragon sickness had taken him she knew it would happen when he got Erebor back "Thorin… I know that I am the only Elf you and the other ever trusted." She called out

The others knew that was true "You might have wanted me to believe that Liarel, but I will not fall for anymore tricks!" Thorin shouted

"Liarel!"

Thorin, Liarel and the other Dwarves looked at Thranduil, Bard and the Army Liarel glared "This well never happen… you cannot reason with him." Thranduil said as he looked at Thorin

Thorin looked at Thranduil and readied his bow aiming at his head "Thranduil you are a fool!" Liarel shouted

The Dwarves looked at Liarel in shock that she just shouted at him "Just because I knew a lot about the Dragons of Middle earth you have hated me and banished me because I was Legolas' friend!" she continued

Thranduil just looked at her "Now Smaug and his mate are coming here and you well not listen to me!" Liarel continued

As soon as she said Smaug's name Bard, Gandalf and Thorin had censured looks on their faced but Thranduil just laughed at her "Smaug is dead he was killed by the black Arrow." He said

"Are you saying that Black one was a…"

Bard was interrupted to a sound of a hurricane Thorin looked up he remembered it well and he was in shock Liarel looked to dale "They are here…" she said

Soon a Dragon's roar was heared Smaug had flown around making his entrance noticed soon Onyx flew in to the armies were shocked and the men scared, Liarel watched the two Dragons she was confused as to way they had not attacked Smaug landed on the mountain side glaring at Erebor and Onyx landed on top of Dale she looked at Erebor, Thorin looked at the Dragon "It's looking at me but I don't know what it wants." Thorin said

Liarel knew what Onyx was wanting she was stunned to it "She wants to speak to you Thorin." Liarel said

Thorin looked at Liarel "What?" He asked

Liarel looked at him "You have no chose you have to accept this." She said

Thorin just looked at her before he looked at Onyx and soon she was moving towards the mountain as she was moving the Army had moved out of the way so they didn't get squished as she got close she glared at Bard before she looked at Thorin "What do you want?" he asked

Onyx looked at him "Just to speak to you." Onyx replied

The Dwarves just backed away to her voice it was powerful but what stunned them was it was a female voice Gandalf thought this over in his mind. _Now it makes sense._ He thought

"And make a deal." Onyx continued

That shocked everyone around her, Thorin just glared at her and Onyx just looked into his eyes she knew that he was not the same dwarf "What would I have that you would want?" he asked

"Something that belongs to Smaug and I, it is extremely precious to us…" Onyx replied

Thorin narrowed his eyes, Onyx moved her head back to see what he would say "You cannot have the Arkenstone, and it was never yours!" he snapped

Onyx glanced her eyes to Smaug then a slight grin appeared on her face Thorin, Liarel and everyone else was confused to it "I never said anything about the Arkenstone… Thorin Oakenshield." Onyx replied

This made Thorin even more confused he also noticed she was slowly lifting her claw to his line of sight, she was also looking at Bard and Thranduil before she looked at him again "And besides… *looks at Bilbo* it's not in the mountain right now." She continued

Bilbo was just stunned that both the dragons were alive and he remembered when Onyx had cornered him to get the Stone he was as confused as Thorin was right now, Onyx looked back at Thorin her claw up in his line of sight his eyes widened to what was in her claw Onyx looked at the Arkenstone in her claw "It's was rather easy to take." She continued as she looked at Bard and Thranduil again who had shocked looks on their faces

Thorin looked at them before looking at Onyx she looked at Bilbo again "And I know who gave them the stone… little thief." She continued

The Dwarves then looked at Bilbo, Thorin looking rather pissed off at him "You…" he said

"Thorin… yes I gave it to them, but only because you have Changed." Bilbo replied

Onyx grinned again but it faded fast as she turned her head to hearing sounds in the hills, she looked at Smaug they both knew they were running out of time "This is no time to fight over this." Onyx said

Everyone looked at Onyx again she looked at Thorin "This is the Deal Oakenshield, the Arkenstone… for our precious Item and the place in the mountain." Onyx continued

Everyone was shocked to what she said, Thorin was not sure could he and his kind live with two Dragons in the mountain "What is there to tell me that you and your 'mate' *looks to Smaug glaring at him* won't kill us." He said

Smaug knew he was glaring at him he growled at him, Onyx slightly looked at him "You don't but *looks at Thorin* I'd rather have the blood of a certain orc on my claws." She replied

Thorin knew what she was meaning he remembered that Azog the Defiler had damaged her back in Moria, Onyx slowly moved her head closer to Thorin "I know you do too Oakenshield." She whispered

Thorin just looked at her "He is coming… he brings an army with him you do not have time to decide you must chose now *looks deep into his eyes* do we have a deal?" Onyx asked

Thorin just glared at her and Onyx moved her head away "Deal." He said lowly

The Dwarves of Erebor just looked at Thorin in shock and Onyx grinned "A wise choice Oakenshield." She replied as she threw the Arkenstone to him and lifted into the air

Onyx let out a roar and soon Smaug was following her into the Mountain Balin looked at Thorin "Thorin what are you doing?" he asked

Thorin just looks at the Stone before he starts to leave but then sounds were heared in the side of the mountain.

**Me: Damn that took forever I have not given up on this or any of my stories I just have been so bizy lately and I really hope you all like it :)**


	16. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	17. Updates

Hello everyone just letting you know I am sort of back on writing this story got most of the chapter done and hopefully get it posted soon I really, REALLY hope you so and you all look forward to reading it

SoultheDragonPony


	18. Chapter 16

Dragon-Bound

It Is Safe

Onyx and Smaug few to the back of the mountain and entered through another hidden opening once they both were inside Smaug landed on the Treasure but Onyx continued further "Onyx slow down!" Smaug called out

Onyx didn't replay to him she had to make sure their Egg was safe, to her silence Smaug ran after her Onyx continued to where she hid their egg once she finally landed she walked to there she put it meanwhile Orcs have come from out from the holes in the side of the mountain the Elves, Men and Dwarves of the Iron hills and they collided into the Orcs battling them Liarel fought as well but she was still confused to what Onyx was talking about a "precious Item" she thought this over and over till she remembered seeing them in the forest and her eyes widened she then ran off Gandalf saw her and went after her "Liarel!" he called out

"I can't right now, Mithrundel." Liarel replied

"Where are you going?" Gandalf asked

Liarel stopped and looked at him "Into the Mountain…" she replied "I now know way the Dragons wanted a deal…"

"What is that then?" Gandalf asked

"What is more precious to a Dragon then Gold?" she asked

Gandalf thought this over then it clicked in "An Egg…" he replied

Liarel nodded and continued to enter the mountain "I have to get in." she said

"Alright… but be careful." Gandalf replied as he rejoined the battle

Liarel got to the edge of the wall and she began to climb it once she did she began to head for the chambers below, Onyx continued moved towards where her egg was and Smaug was close by to her Onyx found it there she sighed in relief as she pulled it out Smaug looked at it he was stunned but he smiled before he looked at her she looked at him "They never found it…" she said

Smaug smiled at her before he nuzzled her she nuzzled him back, they had a place to stay and they had their Egg Safe and sound hiding from them Liarel was watching when she saw the Egg she couldn't believe she was right then the mountain shook Smaug and Onyx pulled away "It has begun…" Smaug said

Onyx looked at him "Then it would be time to bring our end of the deal…" she replied

Smaug looked at her "When this is over… nothing will keep us apart not even the filthy Dragons of the south." He relied

Onyx smiled at him she then got up hidden the egg again before she looked at him "Let us go then?" she asked

Smaug nodded as he got up as well before they heared something Onyx looked to see Liarel she growled lowly "The Elf girl from before…" she said lowly

Liarel stopped and looked at them not moving another inch Smaug just looked at her amused "This one is not scared like most are…" he replied

Onyx then moved to her Liarel just stayed were she was as the Dragon came to her "Not at all…" Onyx said

"No… I'm not afraid of you…" Liarel replied

This made both dragons curious "Tell me then… What is your purpose for coming this close to us?" Onyx asked

Liarel just looked at her still not afraid of her or Smaug "I know a lot about your kind… Onyx was it?" she replied

Onyx's eyes widened to her using her name and to the fact that a mere mortal would know about her kind "And what is it you know about us?" she asked

Smaug was curious as well he moved closer to them both Liarel just looked at them as he came closer "I have studied Dragons all my life…" she replied

"Is that so?" Smaug asked

Liarel knew they were not that interested in her but she knew something was up with them "Liarel!"

Smaug, Onyx and Liarel looked up Onyx growled before she backed away same with Smaug "Bilbo?" Liarel asked as he moved to him

Bilbo just looked at her but he kept his distance from the Dragons, he didn't want to get into their line of fire "Liarel… its Thorin… it's gone even crazier…" Bilbo replied

Onyx just looked at him and she slightly grinned, Liarel's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"The Arkenstone got to him I am guessing?" Onyx asked

Bilbo and Liarel looked at her "It's your fault, for even giving it to him!" Bilbo replied

Smaug growled to the tone he was using Onyx just glared "If you hadn't taken it in the first place… he might not have ever gone that crazy." She stated

Liarel and Bilbo looked at her funny the mountain shook again Onyx looked at Smaug and he nodded "Let's get going then." Onyx said

Soon the dragons lifted into the air and took off heading for the battle Liarel and Bilbo went to help out as well, outside Azog the Defiler was watching the army attacking the mountain he grinned to see the battle going to his favor before a loud dragon's roar was heared Azog looked up to see Onyx emerging from the mountain she was hanging on the mountain and when she locked eyes with Azog she growled loudly before she roared she wanted so badly to tear him to shreds for what he did to her but right now she had to more sure her egg was safe from the Orc army and she attacked them.

**Me: I slaggin HATE writer's block and it didn't help that the Decepticon leader of Transformers has been stuck in my head for months and still is anyway I hope you like it :)**


	19. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
